The present invention is directed to improved methods and apparatus capable of determining elapsed time intervals, and, in particular, to improved methods and apparatus enabling highly accurate determinations of elapsed time intervals that are clearly displayed without consuming power and may be used for warranty, maintenance, and other purposes.
Warranty verification is an extremely important aspect of modern commerce. In this regard, the ability to detect product substitution, tampering, theft, and other problems leading to violations of warranties is increasingly important. Furthermore, it is important for general maintenance of equipment, such as electronic equipment, to more easily know when a part or product is nearing a periodic maintenance term, whereby it is to be evaluated and possibly exchanged.
Many approaches exist for indicating elapsed time intervals for use with products. A significant number of approaches use electronic time measuring devices and/or electronic displays of elapsed time. For example, in the nuclear field, dosimeters are used with electronic timers to measure the amount of radiation over a period of time that might be indicative of dangerous radiation levels. Other efforts to measure time include utilizing color-changing materials. For example, there are known materials that change color, but are highly sensitive to thermal variations. Hence, they are not as reliable as might otherwise be desired for a variety of commercial and industrial applications. Therefore, continuing efforts are being undertaken in this field, especially in terms of improving the accuracy of elapsed time determinations in a non-power consuming manner that displays clearly the results of elapsed time, and is low-cost, safe, highly versatile, and reliable.
Without continued improvements in methods and apparatus enabling highly accurate determinations of elapsed time intervals in a non-power consuming manner whereby results of elapsed time are displayed clearly, and which is low-cost, safe, highly versatile, and reliable, the true potential of improved warranty verification and maintenance management for products and parts may not be fully achieved.